


When Words Aren't Enough

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minific, No words, Not Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark





	When Words Aren't Enough

The door opens when the owner of the house realizes someone’s knocking on the door not the sound of what ever the fuck mother nature is doing outside.

He opens the door to the familiar redhead.

Ian stands in Mickey’s doorway, eyes wide in fear, in regret, in desperation. Though he practiced some what of what to say none of it makes sense anymore. Not right now. He looks at Mickey, lips quivering.

He noticed Mickey’s face. Like he didn’t see him at first, like he was looking past him. He’s looking at him now though.

It’s pouring but he knows Mickey’s aware that the water on his face isn’t from the rain. He knows he can see the tears now in his eyes. He wants to say so much. He wants to apologize for leaving, for running away again, for not letting Mickey know where he was, for leaving him alone again. But he can’t get it out. He looks at Mickey like maybe he can find the words, maybe he can get it out of him.

But Mickey stares at him straight faced and Ian’s sure he’ll have to walk home to a house he now hated in the cold rain. But then Mickey clears his throat and says gruffly.

“Come inside. You’re getting wet.” And so Ian does.


End file.
